1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for sending paging messages to a subscriber.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of wireless communication systems and services has become widespread in the business and home environments. For example, one of the most common methods used today for staying in contact with the home or office is paging. Paging systems are a convenient way to contact a person (or to be contacted) when that person is not close to a telephone or at a location where the telephone number is not known.
However, when a paging system subscriber is in his or her own office environment, receiving pages may become impractical or difficult due to reception problems, etc. In addition, some paging subscribers turn off or do not carry their pagers when in the office, making it difficult to contact them.